A cry from a Lone Wolf
by SailorEevee
Summary: What would of happened if the Digidestined hadn't found Matt when they defeated Piedmon? Years after, that question is answered as one man recieves an e-mail that will change seven lives yet again.
1. Call for help

A cry of the lone wolf prt1  
by SailorEevee  
  
Authors Note: This story is one part alternate ending(What if the digidestined hadn't found Matt when they tried to defeat Piedmon?) and the events years after. The ages are as follows: Tai-24, Sora-24, Matt-24, Izzy-23, Mimi-23, Joe-25, T.K-15, Kari-15.  
  
"Tai....are you sure we shouldn't at least try to find him?" Sora asked Tai as they were waiting to go home. "No way! He doen't want to be found! I mean, we almost lost against Piedmon! If we hadn't found our crest abilities..." Tai shuddered at the thought. If they hadn't defeated him.... it would of been awful . But Sora couldn't help but think about Matt, out alone in the endless forests of the digiworld. "C'mon Sora! Let's go!" Sora turned quickly and headed into the streetcar Gennai had gotten for them. "Sorry Yama....."  
  
Several years later....  
  
"Damn!!!!" Izzy shouted, startling all his employees from their various jobs. "Stupid idiots....sending me e-mail while I'm working...what kind of fool would do this...damn idiots.." Izzy grumbled as he accessed his e-mail. "Grrrr, well I might as well read it, I need somthing to do while the site loads. Who designed this modem anyway?"  
"Uhh, you did sir." One of the secretaries mumbled, picking up and sorting out her spilled papers.  
"Oh yeah, heheh..uh, lets read this e-mail... probably some stupid a...."Izzy gasped, his breath catching in his throat as he read the e-mail. "Could it be? After all these years?!" Izzy gasped and quickly grabbed his phone.  
RRRING..RRRRING..RRRRING...RRRRING. A hand reached out from under a extremely cluttered blanket. "Uhh...hello, this is Taichi Kamiya speaking."  
"Taichi? Taichi, this is Izzy. I really have to talk to you, and the others."  
"Iz...Izzy? What the..."  
"Just come to the Izumi building at noon."  
"Uh, Okay.."  
"Call the others, I have to get back to work."  
"Sure,uh Izzy.."  
"Just do it!"  
Tai stopped as he heard the other phone hang up. Izzy wasn't usually like this. Of course he hadn't talked to Izzy in a long time, so how was he to know why Izzy was like that. But he had said to call the others, so Taichi picked up the phone again and dialed a farmiliar phone number.  
RING...RING.... The noise was coming from the workroom in the back of the flowershop. "Sora? Could you answer that? I would, but It's mobbed up here." Mrs. Takenouchi called behind the cashier's desk. "Sure mom!" A tall brown haired young woman called back. Sora rushed to the back room, and picked up the phone. "Hello, Takenouchi flowershop, Sora speaking."  
"Sora, it's Taichi" A sleepy voice mumbled from the other phone."  
"Tai? What's up?"  
"Izzy just called me, he said he needed to talk to us."  
"Izzy? But I haven't seen him in ages.."  
"Look, he said to go to the Izumi building at noon."  
"Should I call anyone?"  
"No, I will. See you there."  
Sora hung up the phone, worried. It seemed really urgent, especially if Izzy told Tai to call everyone. "I wonder what it's about?" She quickly told her mother she was going out, and headed to the Izumi building.  
RING,RING,RING. "What do you want?"  
"Takeru, It's Taichi."  
"Taichi? Why.."  
"I need you to come down to the Izumi building at noon"  
"What for?"  
"I don't know, Izzy called me about it at said he would explain."  
"Is it about my brother?"  
"Takeru, you know we couldn't find him.."  
"It's okay, I just miss him still, that's all."  
"I know Takeru." Taichi said goodbye and hung up the phone. He still felt guilty about not finding Matt. But Tai had a feeling that Matt wasn't dead, that he was just waiting, waiting for them to come. Besides, he had survived alone before, after he left to find his own purpose. Anyway, he still had to tell his sister, and Mimi and Joe, who were now a happy couple."The only married couple in the digidestined" Taichi thought to himself as he dialed Mimi's phone number.  
Izumi building, 12 noon.  
  
"Izzy? What's all this about?" Sora asked as the remaining seven digidestined stood around Izzy and his laptop computer. "I got an e-mail from Gennai." Izzy simply said, opening his laptop and showing them the e-mail.   
"Greetings digidestined! I know you're all surprised to here from me, but this is very important. The digiworld is in danger once again! The balance between good and evil is falling apart. Diablomon is starting to spread his evil through the digiworld and is upsetting the balance. Only your powers as chosen children can save us. Unfourtunetly, you must do this without the help of your digimon. Only then will the balance be restored. But the place you must do this at, the stone circle, is in the northern reaches, and I can not transport you directly there. It is ruled by another entity who has aggreed not to leave the northern reaches as long as I stay down here. Good luck."  
"Wait, Gennai!! What do you mean?" Sora cried out as the seven were transported into the computer.  



	2. New Friends

A cry of the lone wolf prt2  
by SailorEevee  
  
Authors Note: This story is the next part of my alternate ending(What if the digidestined hadn't found Matt when they tried to defeat Piedmon?) and the events years after. The ages are as follows: Tai-24, Sora-24, Matt-24, Izzy-23, Mimi-23, Joe-25, T.K-15, Kari-15.  
  
Taichi woke to counciousness when he heard Mimi and Joe complaining. "Brrr...It's too cold here! Why couldn't this stone thing be down where it's warmer?" Mimi whined, hanging on to Joe. Of course Joe had his own problems."Achooo!! Ugh, I knew this cold temperature would make my sympdoms flare up..." Joe said, sneezing repeatedly. Taichi got up and looked around him. It was a world of ice and snow, with not much else. He saw Izzy, trying to e-mail Gennai back for an explination, and Takeru and Kari, tossing snowballs at each other. "Wait a minute..where's Sora?" realized Tai. The others quickly looked around and seeing that she wasn't there, begain to search.  
A sharp howl broughht Sora back to reality. She got up slowly and looked around. It looked like no part of the digiworld she had ever seen. Too bad Biyomon wasn't here, she thought. Suddenly another howl sounded behind her. Sora jumped and quickly spun around. There, on a small rise in the snow, was a pure white Garurumon. Sora had never seen or heard of anything like it. It's eyes were what set it apart. While most digimon had brown or red eyes and all were shaped the same way, this one's were almost human looking. They were piercing blue, and slanted just like some of her friends. He simply sat, watching her intently. In fact, it looked almost familiar...no, it couldn't be...could it?  
"Sora! There you are! Why didn't you land over there with the others?" Tai shouted as he ran over to her. "Taichi! Look over there... Can you see that digimon?" Sora said while pointing at the rise. "Digimon? There's no digimon there. Are you sure you're not seeing things? Maybe you hit your head." Sora looked again at the rise and saw that the digimon she had seen wasn't there.  
"It was pure white, like the snow...and it's eyes.." She tried to explain as Tai led her to the rest of the group.  
"I'm sorry Sora, but there is no record of a pure white Garurumon in the analyzer. You probably were just delirious." Izzy said to her after going through his computer. "I swear I saw it!!" Sora cried, loud enough for the others to hear. "Sora! Not so loud! Some evil digimon could hear you!" Tai whispered fiercely at her. The other digidestined, after looking around to make sure no evil digimon were coming after them, decided to make a rough camp. "This should keep us from freezing, tonight at least." Izzy confirmed after inspecting it. Mimi sighed with relief and sank down wearily. Joe just smiled as he watched her. Her feet hurt even when we're not walking, he thought as he went over to join her. The digidestined all settled down, unknowing that they were being watched.  
"Hmmm..I shall be content to watch them for a while.." hissed Diablomon as he eyed the sleeping children with his seeing glass. "This is getting quite intresting, so I will leave them alone, at least until they start meddling with my plans enough that I have to interfere." He added, smirking evily as he watched. "I am sure they will lead to the defeat of the Ice Warrior. At least I hope."  
The wind was blowing hard, pushing clouds of ice and snow into Snowrunner's eyes. He quickly shook it off and kept running. He could just see the rest of the pack over the rise. But then he heard a groaning sound and stopped. It sounded like a human. He sat on the rise and looked out over the icy plains of the Northern reaches, his domain. Then his eyes turned to a lone figure in the snow. It was a human! She was looking around, seeming very confused, then somthing caught her eye, and she looked straight at him. Snowrunner was startled. Could it be? If it was, he couldn't let her realize...not yet anyway. But he could...yes, he would do that. But he needed the pack to help. He quickly got up and ran to the pack. He hoped she didn't know, or found out before he was ready.  
Takeru was the first to wake up in the camp. He snuck outside to find somthing to eat. Unfoutunetly, there was absolutly nothing but ice and snow. He turned to go inside, but a growling sound came from behind him. He quickly looked and saw six Garurumon coming from behind the rise. Mimi, who had just woken up, was going out of the shelter when she saw the Garurumon. Her shrill scream woke the rest of the digidestined. "Wh..what?" asked Tai when he saw the Garurumon. They simply sperated and a pure white Garurumon with sharp blue eyes stepped from behind them. Tai just stared. Sora, coming out of the shelter, froze when she saw the white digimon. "Tai..that's him! That's the digimon I saw!" she gasped, as the digimon opened his mouth to speak.  
" Greetings! I am Snowrunner, and this is my pack. We have been instructed to carry you to our master, the ruler of these lands, the Ice Warrior. It will be much faster if you ride on our backs to your destination. We are sorry about the problems this may cause, but our master may be able to help you in your quest." the digidestined looked at Tai questionly. "It seems we don't have a choice." Tai said, looking at Snowrunner. The Garurumon each went over to a different person and kneeled, so the person could get on. Sora stood watching this until a voice broke her silence. "Milady?" The white Garurumon, Snowrunner, said kneeling before her. "I get to ride you? But you're the leader of the pack! Tai sould get to ride you." Sora gasped, looking into the human eyes of Snowrunner. "No milady, I have chosen to carry you. Please get on, so we can go. My master does not like to wait." Sora nodded and climbed on the broad back. He got up, going to his full height, and started to run. The others followed suit, until they were all just blurs on the snow. "It will be a long trip." said Snowrunner."Why not get some sleep? You need to be awake when my master talks to you." Sora yawned, exuhastion coming over her. "Yeah..sure"  
When Sora awakened, she was on the ground, in front of a large cave. "Welcome to my home." A soft voice said, startling Sora out of her sleep. "Wh...oh my god..." She gasped, staring at the person in front of the cave. Takeru, aready awake, got up and started running toward the figure, tears streaming from his wide eyes. "Matt!" he cried with joy and lept into his brother's arms. "Yamato...Sora whispered, shocked and disbeliving. How could of he survived? 


	3. Sora's discovery

A cry of the lone wolf prt3  
by SailorEevee  
  
Authors Note: This story is the third part of my alternate ending(What if the digidestined hadn't found Matt when they tried to defeat Piedmon?) and the events years after. The ages are as follows: Tai-24, Sora-24, Matt-24, Izzy-23, Mimi-23, Joe-25, T.K-15, Kari-15. ( I know these ages aren't correct, but I needed them to be this way)  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai said, getting up off the ground. "What happened? Are you okay? How did you live?" Matt simply shook his head under the barrage of questions, and quietly asked, "Are you guys hungry?" Tai and the others stopped their questioning, and all started nodding and saying yes. Only one stayed quiet. Sora, standing a little apart from the others, kept running what she was seeing through her mind. Somthing wasn't right, she knew, and she was determined to find out what it was.  
Matt led them into a large cave, and showed them a large area, surrounded by snowy ledges where many Garurumon sat, sizing up the newcomers. "I'm afraid that because nothing is really here except stuff we have to catch for ourselves, there really isn't much other than meat available. All I have is the meat and some dried fruit." As Matt was explaining, some Garurumon pushed out many haunches of sizzling meat, and one pushed a rough platter of dried fruit. Takeru grabbed a huge piece and started taking huge bites. Mimi took most of the dried fruit, while Sora only took a few pieces. Izzy only ate a little, then started working on his laptop, cursing and grumbling as he went.  
Sora sat, looking around at her surroundings. She recognized the Garurumon her friends had ridden because of their markings, but could see no sign of Snowrunner. "Another thing to think about." she said under her breath. "So Matt," Takeru said, still eating,"how did you survive? I mean, up here and all..." Matt looked at his brother, then down to the ground. He was obviously nervous about somthing. Just then, Mimi spoke up. "Y'know, I was just wondering, where's Gabumon?" Matt looked at her and quietly said,"He died."   
"What?!" everyone cried staring at Matt. "Look, I'll explain, then you'll get it. When I left you guys with Tsunomon, I had no idea somthing like this would happen...  
*flashback*  
  
"This isn't a good idea, Matt." Tsunomon warned as soon as they were out of sight of the other digidestined. "Tsunomon, please, just for once, shut up." Tsunomon jumped at the statement, then sighed and shook his head. Matt just stomped through the woods, not going anywhere, and for once not caring where he went. He seemed to be taking out his aggressions on the plants, Tsunomon thought. Then, a crashing in the bushes that wasn't Matt, alerted Tsunomon. "H...." Tsunomon almost spoke, remebering how angry Matt was. But, it was too late. Tsunomon heard an evil laughing, then his whole world went black.  
"M...Matt?" Tsunomon moaned, trying to shake off the pain in his head. He heard another moan, not far from him. "Don't worry Matt, I'll be there in a minute." Tsunomon werily said, trying to get up. "Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!" Gabumon got up and brushed himself off. He then noticed that what he was brushing off was snow. "Snow?" Gabumon wondered, then forgot all about it as he ran over to Matt. He was uncounsious and half frozen. Gabumon gasped, remebering what had happened after they had been dumped on the island by Devimon. But now, there were no friends to find them, no cave to hide in, no wood to make a fire from. "I have to do somthing!" Gabumon said, than he decided. He pulled off his fur, his only source of warmth, and pulled it over Matt. "That will keep you warm my friend." Gabumon said, then he huddled down in the snow as the icy cold wind blew snow in his face.  
When Matt came to, he saw the fur, and he saw a lone figure next to him, incased in a block of ice and snow. Gabumon had died, frozen, while he had been trying to keep Matt warm. Matt, his eyes threatening to fill with tears, he pulled off the fur, and laid it over the frozen Gabumon. Then he also huddled down in the snow, waiting to die.  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Then, my crest and digivice started to glow, and their light kept me warm until I was able to make friends with the Garurumon, and was able to find this shelter." Matt finished, while the others did their best to keep from crying. All except for Sora that is. Somthing's missing from that story, I know it! Sora thought. "I think it is best for all of you to get some sleep." Matt said."I know where you are going, and I can get my Garurumon to take you there. It will be faster that way." He nodded and left. Sora, watching him leave, had may questions. Where was he going? Where was Snowrunner? "I better follow him..." Sora said, as she got up to follow him.  
She wound through so many tunnels and passages she soon lost count. But soon she got to a back opening to the cave. "Why is he...oh my..." She gasped as a blinding light shone everywhere. "Yamato!!" she shouted, as the reason of the light suddenly was apparent... 


	4. The Stone Circle

A cry of the lone wolf prt4  
by SailorEevee  
  
Authors Note: This story is the fourth part( yeah, I know it was late, but I had computer problems and school to deal with. Bear with me okay?) of my alternate ending(What if the digidestined hadn't found Matt when they tried to defeat Piedmon?) and the events years after. The ages are as follows: Tai-24, Sora-24, Matt-24, Izzy-23, Mimi-23, Joe-25, T.K-15, Kari-15. ( I know these ages aren't correct, but I needed them to be this way)  
  
A shuffling and scratching sound awoke Tai the next morning. he jumped up, ready to call Agumon to the attack, when he remembered what was happening. He didn't have Agumon, and he was under Matt's protection. Tai slowly relaxed and sat back down. "So, you are finally awake. Good, then we can get going." Tai spun around fast to look into the deep blue eyes of Snowrunner. Tai cursed quickly under his breath. "Damn...Have I been asleep that long?" He turned back the others and saw, to his relief, they were still asleep. "You need to wake them." Snowrunner said, looking at the 'destined. "We need to go soon, to get to the Stone Circle by nightfall."   
"Uh...stone circle? What stone circle?"  
"The one you need to be at to save the Digi-world, remember?"  
"Oh...that stone circle....ookay." Tai walked over to the others and soon had them all on their feet, moaning and stretching sore muscles. They all looked okay to him, save the moaning and complaining, all except Sora. She sat alone, away from the rest of the group, and looked a little scared. When Tai had gone over to her, she had simply nodded and gotten up. She now focused her gaze on Snowrunner, going over something in her mind. The other digi-destined were completely oblivious to Sora, since they were taking care of there own problems. Tai sighed and walked over to the Garurumon he had ridden before, hoping the others would do so as well.  
Everyone mounted without problems, except for Sora. She slowly walked over to Snowrunner, then very reluctantly got on. Tai could almost see a hint of worriedness in Snowrunner's eyes. "This is a long ride, so we will not be able to stop. You must hold on very tightly." Snowrunner said, then walked out of the cave. "Isn't Matt going to say goodbye?" Takeru asked, and Snowrunner quickly spun around to look at him. "We don't have time, and he is busy. We must go now!" He replied, going into a fast run, the rest of the pack following behind.   
It was late afternoon when they got to the circle, despite the Garurumon's speed. it wasn't very impressive, just a circle of rocks in a clearing, nothing special. But on closer inspection, the rocks eack had a sperate carving on them, the crest symbols. "You must place your hand on yours and shout the name of your crest. If you are truly the digidestined, the symbol on the rock will glow." Snowrunner explained. "Um, Snowrunner, I want to ask you somthing, in private?" Sora asked, everyone else wondering what she was doing. "Um..okay.." Snowrunner replied, not at all like a dignified Garurumon. He padded off, Sora with him.  
"What is this about milady?" Snowrunner asked wen they were away from the others. "I know you are nervous about somthing, and I want you to tell me what that is." Sora replied. Snowrunner looked at her and quietly said," I...I guess i need to tell you then." he got up and walked a little ways away. "Sora, whatever happens, I want you to know that I will never hurt you." He took a breath and a blinding light surrounded him. Sora knew what was coming.   
The light faded, and instead of a white Garurumon, a tall and lanky, blue eyed blond stood in its place. Sora stood there, staring at him. Matt clenched his teeth and cried,"Gods Sora, please say somthing!" She blinked and calmly said, "I knew Matt."   
"What! How could you...you...you followed me, didn't you."  
"Yes..I wanted to know what was going on."  
" Are you scared of me?"  
"No...well, I was a little, but now I'm curious. What really happened when your digivice glowed?"  
"I....well.."  
"Matt, I want to know. Did you come to activate your stone?"  
"I....no, I wanted to make sure you were safe.."  
"Please tell me..."  
"I...I have to go." Matt turned and quickly changed back. He started to run, ignoring Sora's cries.  
"Matt! Come back! We need you!" She cried as he disappeared over the snow. She hadn't ment to make him ashamed. She aready knew that his crest couldn't glow. 


	5. The end?

A Cry of the Lone Wolf prt 5A, the first part of the finale  
By SailorEevee  
  
Author's note: Yay! A new note! If you don't know what this story is about, go read the first parts. Anyway, I am going to start the Reader's Choice vote today. I will run a sequel after this story is done, but I can't decide on some parts of the story:(. That's where the vote comes in. Please put your votes in your reviews. The ideas are....  
1. Should the digimon be in the sequel?  
A: Yes  
B: No  
2. Should there be new digidestined?  
A: Yes  
B: No  
3: Would you rather have...  
A: Black gears  
B: Dark rings  
C: A new mind control device(give some suggestions!)  
D: None at all  
Any other requests than these must be E-MAILED at Chocsbud@aol.com . But PLEASE don't send me e-mails that ask for Mimato or Taiora. I have too much e-mail to care about that stuff, and I want the sequel to stay within the plot. Now on with the story!  
  
The digidestined stood around the stones, inspecting, touching, or just staring at them. "So what are we supposed to do?" asked Mimi, touching one of the stones with great intrest. Tai looked at her and shook his head. "I really don't know." Izzy, still swearing at his computer, finally noticed the stones and thoroughly looked them over. "I've got it!!" he cried, startling the other digidestined. "You got what?" asked Takeru. "It's simple. If you look closely at the stones, you will see one of the crest symbols on them. If it isn't yours, go to the stone that has yours." The others looked at each other and started shuffling around to their stone. after all this, only two stones had no one by them. One had the crest of Love, and the other had the crest of Friendship. Tai noticed that, and saw that Sora was still gone. Where was she?  
  
A sound behind him made him jump. Sora, looking ery unhappy, went over to a stone and started leaning on it.(Luckly, it was her stone.)"Sora, what's wrong? What did that nasty Garurumon do to you?" asked Mimi, very worried for her friend. Sora simply sighed and said,"Nothing, I'm fine." Mimi, still looking very worried, watched her. "Okay, now that you are at your stone, call out the name of your crest and the stone should start glowing. When the circle is completed, somthing should happen." Izzy completed, with a small nod from his head. "But we can't complete the circle...we need.." At that Sora started crying. Mimi rushed over to try to help while Joe hovered close to his wife.  
  
Mimi knew it. Sora did feel for Matt. She had known it all along. After the digidestined had gone home after Apocolypsmon had been defeated, Sora would sigh and talk about "her lost love." But what Mimi didn't know, was that someone else knew about Sora and Matt. Someone who had been watching them since they had come back.   
  
Diablomon hissed angerly as he clenched his fists. He had to block the humans from activating the Stone Circle. He would've been content just to watch, but those meddling kids had gotten too close for confort. He would have to stop them. Oh well, maybe he would find the soul he needed to rule the digiworld. Before he could worry about that though, he had to stop the children. Diablomon dissapated, travling far faster than any Garurumon could travel. But...they could hear him quite well...  
Matt was upset. He had just run away from a problem, in front of Sora. He should of guessed that she would find out. That he and Snowrunner were one and the same. He shouldn't have to deal with this."I've stayed a Garurumon since I first changed, well, at least untill they came." Matt growled. Suddenly, a sound reached his ear. It was a strange, wooshing kind of sound. But Matt knew what it was. it was the sound of magic..black magic..Diablomon. Matt realized that he was probably going after the others! He had to do somthing! A hidden instinct inside Matt urged him to protect them, especially Sora. matt quickly turned around and started running towards the Stone Circle.  
"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Tai yelled angerly at Sora. "But the circle won't work without all of us!" she yelled back. "Yes it will!"   
"No it won't!" A fierce argument was going on between them. So fierce, that they did not notice that the whole tundra had gone quiet. Not even a flake of snow fell from the sky. The other Garurumon rose, restless and nervous. A dark shape started to form in the sky, and even then Tai and Sora kept at it. "DIGIDESTINED! YOUR TIME HAS COME!" a deep evil voice forced them to look up. A great black cloud, thundering, lowered itself to the Stone Circle. A figure stood on it.   
Coldly hansome, with dark black eyes and hair, and two great black feathered wings, the figure could only be one thing. "Diablomon.." The digidestined whispered in fear. "Yes..." He hissed, smirking at them."Fear me children...I am not just evil...I AM evil.." Mimi screeched and grabbed on to Joe, who looked like he was about ready to faint. "Who shall die first?" He spoke, than looked right at Sora. "You." Sora froze in fear, cowering like a cornered mouse. Diablomon laughed, great balls of fire forming in his claws.  
"Sora! Move!" Sora felt a great force knocking her out of the way, just as Diablomon threw the fireballs. She got back up, clearing her head, and she saw a pure white Garurumon whith dark burn marks on its face, right where she had been standing. "Matt!! Don't fight him!" She cried, but it was too late. The bristling Garurumon had attacked, scratching a gash on Diablomon's face. Diablomon just laughed and a giat wall of fire hit Matt right in the chest. Tai grabbed Sora and pulled her to him. "You mean to tell me that that is Matt?" He gasped, and watched Sora nod, her eyes still on the battle. "Yes...I saw him change." Tai stepped back, puzzled by such an impossible answer.  
A cry of pain cut the air as Diablomon slashed Matt right down his back. By now, Matt was covered in blood, bleeding from every possible corner of his body. Sora gasped wildly at the sight. Tears poured down her face as she watched Matt, her lover, charging again and again at Diablomon, each time with a new wound, each time a little weaker. She screamed and sobbed, watching Matt finally collapse on the icy ground. Diablomon just laughed...the laughter of a madman, a killer, a murderer. Sora just wished that Matt would be alright, that he would live. But, it was impossible. Just then, time stopped.  
Matt heaved himself back up, ready again to charge. But Diablomon didn't move, said nothing. it was as if time had stopped. He looked, and saw that the crest, the crest hung around his bloody neck, was glowing.(fanart alert! This would make great fanart!) He felt his strength come back to him, his pain and exaustion disappear. Then he felt two great wings spread from his back, as pure white as Diablomon's were black. He stood on two legs, and a golden fabric wrapped around him like a loose robe.(think toga.) A great staff formed in his claws, silver with an impossible design.(for those who have seen Tenchi Muyo, think Jurai Knight's staffs)On his chest, the crest was burning, urging him to attack. It was impossible, but had just happened. He had digivolved.  
Izzy felt nothing, sensed no change in time, but instead of a bloody wolf, there was a great winged digimon. He pulled out his laptop and accessed the analyzer. "AngeGarurumon, the final form of Garurumon. He will appear when the neutrality will be realesed." He stood and watched the great form battle with Diablomon.  
Matt had digivolved! Sora couldn't belive it, but she was relived. An idea formed in her head. "Tai! Activate the stones!" She cried. "But what about Matt?" he answered. "He'll come, just do it!"  
"Okay..." He grabbed the stone, watching the others grab theirs, and keeping an eye on the two digimon locked in battle. "Courage!" His stone glowed orange.  
"Love!"  
"Knowledge!"  
"Sincerity!"  
"Reliability!"  
"Hope!"  
"Light!"  
Matt watched the stones all glow, except one. "My stone" he thought. "I have to get rid of Diablomon, and dedigivolve." He thissed, but then changed his mind. Dedigivolving would taake too much time. He had to change in the air. Matt grabbed Diablomon and threw him off his cloud. Then he focused and began to change. But it wasn't right. Matt looked, and saw he had kept his wings, and the staff. he looked just like an angel.(fanart alert)  
Sora watched in awe as matt dropped to the circle, and gasped out "friendship!" The stones were all glowing, but nothing happened. There was nothing to conduct the energy. But then matt threw the staff right in the middle of the circle, and the glow formed into strings of light, all going into the staff. A white beam of light shot into the sky. Matt smiled weakly."It's the..neutrality!" Then his wings disappeared, and he fell to the ground. Sora cried out in sadness.  
"You have not defeated me!" cried out the battered Diablomon. "I must punish you!" A huge dark claw stretched down and curled around Matt. Sora sobbed in pain as the claw lifted away with a shining mass of black and white, swirling, both colors trying to rule the mass. "He is as good as dead now." Diablomon sneered. "I have taken his soul. He is only an empty shell." Diablomon laughed and slowly dissapated. Sora screamed and ran to Matt. She buried her sobs in his shirt."W...why did you come back..."  
  
  



End file.
